


Strand

by WaterMoon_dy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMoon_dy/pseuds/WaterMoon_dy
Summary: 雁南人生第一篇原创长篇（。主bg，配角包含bg/gl/bl，后续涉及微BDSM元素，是HE。文中心理学和某些小众圈子相关知识仅供参考，请以科学和现实为准。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“2019年7月1日……18点30分。”  
短发女生靠在座位上，车窗外的光影飞驰着，在她手机屏上映出张牙舞爪的亮色。  
//树洞详情//  
出两张今晚7:30《吉屋出租》音乐剧票，地桥剧院二楼一排15座17座。价格可议。  
这条学校匿名论坛上的出票信息仅仅发布于一小时前，看起来票主是临时有事。  
[Alice]请问只收一张可以吗？原价收。  
[洞主]Re Alice: 可以。麻烦联系我微信吧。158xxxxxxxx  
这样一句简单的回复，便让她坐上了前往剧院的地铁。反正她时间多的是嘛，她无聊地想。  
[您与Stranding已成为好友，现在可以开始聊天了]  
[转账信息]  
Stranding: 同学你好，我是心理系18级硕士生  
Stranding: 取票信息：莫庸 158xxxxxxxx  
Stranding: 取票时有任何问题都可以联系我，实时回复。谢谢你收票。  
“同院的？”她微微睁大眼，“……”  
好的，谢谢  
犹豫片刻，她只打了这几个字。发送，然后锁定屏幕。

这是个漫长又无聊的暑假。不同于去年先报名了学校的暑期课堂，又被迫向教务部申请退课，接着毫不愉快地被妈妈接回家，今年她“擅自”决定了要在学校里过完整整两个月。这像是一场叛逃，尽管她也说不出对象是谁。或许她只是想把自己被搅得一团糟的颜料盒清洗干净，重新填色：那些格子里已经填入了太多种类的颜色，已经变成一团脏东西了，她这么想。  
当然，这两个月具体要做些什么，就成了新的问题。  
[群聊] 朋辈心理辅导2019暑期学校  
助教 杨柳: 请同学们下载今天的作业。  
助教 杨柳: [文件] 朋辈心理辅导第一次作业  
手机屏再度亮起，一连串“收到”字样令她想要无视掉连续闪出的提示。  
霜鹤: 我要上飞机了(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)  
霜鹤: 宿舍里已经给你大扫除一遍啦，不用谢我！好好享受两个月的单人间住宿~  
“……霜鹤啊。”  
她点开聊天界面。  
好的，一路顺风！  
又犹豫了一会儿。  
(*╹▽╹*)  
霜鹤: 你也要照顾好自己唷！假期愉快www  
假期愉快><  
她再度关上手机，不自知地叹了口气。打开小挎包，宿舍钥匙、公交卡、校园卡。  
“……都带了。”  
而校园卡上写着：  
P校学生证  
姓名 顾影  
心理与认知科学学院  
本科生  
发证日期 2017年8月30日

1.  
“您好，已经快要开场了，楼上请往这边走。”  
人流被狭窄的楼梯揪成一缕，顾影仿佛放空了思绪一般，任由人群将自己带到剧院二楼的中间位置。  
“二楼一排……15座……呃？”  
找到低矮扶手上标号的女孩抬起头，立刻为眼前的面孔怔住了。  
“助……助教学长？”  
坐在17座的男生似乎刚将望远镜从包里取出，闻声，转头看向她。  
“啊……那个，我报了今年朋辈心理辅导的暑期课程……”  
胸腔中忽然响起莫名的鼓噪，顾影呆了好半天，却一个字都说不下去。  
为什么呢？从今天早晨看见他的那一刻起，她就是这样了。

「同学你好，这是这堂课的讲义。」  
今早她应这句话抬头时，手机上写着7:30。  
或许是因为整个学校都已在紧张的期末季结束后放松了下来，暑期学校开课的第一天，属于朋辈心理辅导这堂大课的阶梯教室里空空荡荡，只有她手中面包包装袋发出的声响。  
以至于，当这个温和声音从头顶响起时，顾影先是吓了一跳，完全没发觉有个人已经站在自己面前。  
「你……你好。」  
她抬起头，一双清隽的眉眼正注视着她。  
「……！」  
——就好像是。  
「……」  
她突然慌忙地想要伸手接过那份讲义，却发现两手分别被面包和牛奶占着。  
——天啊。  
她匆忙扫视着自己——其实桌面上分明没有垃圾或纸屑，但手中食堂的塑料袋，还有此刻可想而知的，自己两肘撑在桌上，口中正在咀嚼的模样——好狼狈。  
为什么会这么想呢？  
「啊，抱歉刚才唐突了。我是这堂课的助教。」  
她吞咽了一下，而这时那份整齐的讲义已经被放在了手肘旁。  
「谢、谢谢助教。」  
似乎是看出了她的局促，这位助教很快就在对她回以微笑后走到了教室门前，在第三排坐下，从书包中拿出厚厚的一沓讲义，整理起来。  
「……」  
接着这一整天的课程里，顾影都时不时向门边望去。  
——真的……好像。  
但她大概是脑子出问题了吧，谁会因为很像【 】而感到这么……  
……  
说不出现在是什么感觉。  
……

“麻烦让一下可以吗？”  
身后其他观众的声音将她的思绪拉回现实。  
“啊，抱歉。”她简直是将自己塞进了座位里，丝毫没感觉到丝绒靠垫带来的热意。  
“嗯，我记得你。”  
“啊？”  
那位助教的声音让她将视线再度旋转一百八十度，简直快要晕头转向。  
“你是今天第一个到教室来的同学，对吧？我记得你。”他笑着说，嗓音糯糯的，但丝毫不拖泥带水，“我也没想到，票刚好出给了你。”  
“啊，对……”  
等等。  
“……票？”她呆滞地眨眨眼。  
“啊，”助教学长仿佛这才想起了什么，解释道，“是这样的，原本我有个朋友计划今天来B市，所以跟他约了这场音乐剧，但临时有事，推迟了行程，等我看见他发来的消息时已经是今天下午下课的时候了，所以才想着到树洞碰碰运气，看能不能出票。”  
——所以，所以就出给我了？  
顾影大脑宕机，而这位学长忽然闷声笑了起来。  
“实在抱歉，”他说，“我都没认真看微信群，不然就能早点发现票是出给了班上的同学了。”  
“……”  
——那就是说……  
——我甚至看到了名字都不知道这是自己课上的助教啊！！  
轰的一声热气上涌，她赶忙谎称东西掉了，将头埋进了座位下的黑暗当中。  
……脸颊好烫。丢人丢到家了。  
幽幽地叹了口气，她打开微信，将他的备注改成：  
临床18硕 莫庸  
“莫庸……莫庸。不能忘了！……”她小声嘟囔着，“说起来……他是不是临床方向的？这堂课的助教，应该是吧……”  
“同学，你是叫顾影吗？”  
顾影脖颈一僵，立刻坐回位置上。  
“嗯，是。”  
莫庸忽然沉默了一会儿，看着她，好像微微皱着眉——却完全不像是生气的样子，反倒像是……  
“怎、怎么了学长……？”  
“没什么。”莫庸立刻变回原本温和笑着的模样，“……”  
“……？”  
“……我们院的本科教学很严吗？”  
“啊？？”  
“感觉你好像很怕我的样子。”莫庸苦笑着，“我只是个助教而已……而且现在也没在上课。”  
……  
“绝、绝对没有……”  
顾影打哈哈一般地，用奇怪的笑声结束了这段离奇的对话。  
但在自言自语当中，她并没有看见莫庸始终落在自己身上的目光。  
不被任何人注视的他会忽然褪去面庞上的温和笑容，转而以一种无情绪的面容替代。  
他漠然望着她在阴影中微微泛红的面颊，眉心微皱，然后又浅浅地笑了起来。  
——仿佛什么都没有看见过。  
……

*《爱一直在》（Seasons of Love）*  
秒针走五十二万五千六百个一圈，  
就划过五十二万五千美丽瞬间，  
眼前有五十二万五千六百种新鲜，  
用什么记录，这样一年？  
用日出，用日落，  
用咖啡，用星光点点，  
用烦恼，用欢笑，  
四季变迁。  
用秒针的五十二万五千六百个一圈，  
要怎么记录，眼前的一年？  
不如用爱？  
何不用爱？  
那就用爱？  
我们的爱。  
爱一直在。  
爱一直在。  
……

“那个……你应该是租房住的吧？陪我坐地铁回学校，会不会绕远路了？”  
人潮涌动的地铁站里，顾影将纸巾放回包中，用力眨了眨眼，然后才笑着对身边的莫庸问。  
“不会，我家就在学校对面。”莫庸说着，望了望安检口的情况。  
“……”  
这已经是第不知道多少次沉默了。顾影一路微垂着头，心里总有种莫名的失落感。  
剧院门口的这个地铁站被散场的观众们挤得水泄不通，他们也几乎是几秒钟才向前挪动一步。趁着周边嘈杂的环境，顾影悄悄抬起头，这时才认真端详起身边人的样子。  
……也没有什么好说的，黑边眼镜，黑西裤白衬衫，以及……挽到小臂根处的袖口。  
其实顾影一向很少注意别人的外貌和服装。与其说是不在意，不如说，目光总是下意识地从这些东西上挪开。  
但眼前的这位助教……大概还是因为太像【 】了吧。  
总是忍不住多看几眼。

上地铁，挤地铁，没有座位，两人都拉着冰冷的吊环。没什么话语，除了她为打破沉默瞎提的有关临床咨询方向的问题——答案也仍是她早已听其他临床方向的学姐说过的那样。  
偶尔有几次她看见他的喉结动了一下，他看着她，像是要说什么的样子，又像是在等她说什么而没等到，于是片刻后便把视线挪向车窗外的一片漆黑了。  
但地铁入站出站时，窗外的斑斓光影将他的眼睛映得透彻，那双棕褐色的瞳孔简直像是某种剔透的、柔软的、一碰就会像果冻一般缓缓碎开的东西。莫名其妙，她看得入迷了。  
“……嗯？”  
他无意间将视线下移，正好对上她的视线。  
“没、没什么。”她扭开头。

“谢谢你送我到校门……明天，明天课上见。”  
她小心翼翼般说着，接着那身影很快消失在昏黄的路灯之后了。

“……”  
莫庸站在斑马线前，疲惫感像缓慢蒸发的泡沫，将他自下而上淹没。他摘下眼镜，揉揉眉心，模糊的视线中，世界与他之间，仿佛隔着一个注满酒精的容器。  
「要用望远镜吗？你好像看得有点费力。」  
「……啊，谢谢。你不需要吗？」  
「我只是有备而来，哈哈。」  
「……好的，谢谢学长。」  
中场休息时，在重新拉起的灯光下，他愕然发现她在哭。  
她颈部的皮肤猛烈收缩，两肩也微微颤抖着，手里的纸巾在眼角印了一遍又一遍。空调的温度令人惬意，她的背上却湿透了，仿佛在忍耐某种极高的、爆发的热量。  
但她丝毫没有发出声音。不仅如此，在她将眼泪收住，对他的望远镜说“谢谢”时，甚至还笑得很开心。  
动情入戏，原本应当是为了发泄情感，但她……  
「学长是为什么选临床方向的？」  
「……」  
「啊，如果不方便回答的话，不用告诉我的……」  
——为什么要当咨询师？……  
“……”  
红灯转绿，他走在无人的斑马线上，宽阔的街道空空荡荡。熏风吹过，他这时才发现，自己的背上也满是已冷的汗水，身体忽然……瑟缩了一下。  
……

楼道里回响着单调的脚步声，声控灯一个个亮起，顾影抬起头，机械地走着。打开宿舍门，习惯性地按下开关，这才想起已经到了假期规定的熄灯时间。  
霜鹤: 我到啦！到时候给你发旅游的图唷w你不是经常说要PS素材吗w  
霜鹤: 先说好，不准嫌弃我拍得不好看啊w  
“……霜鹤。”  
她抱膝坐在床上，刘海遮挡住一半面庞。窗外的红灯转绿，那显目的光线透过她的发帘，在脸上投下明暗的影子。  
「不害怕啦……不害怕啦。」  
昨天深夜，霜鹤这么说着，从她身后抱住她，将头轻轻靠在她耳边。  
「失眠也没关系的，双相也没关系的……你已经放假啦，只要好好休息，其他的什么都不用管。」  
「休息不好会更严重？……没事的，放松下来，没什么事情你解决不了，对不对？」  
「你看，这两个多月都可以自由支配，想去哪里玩都可以，哪怕休息不好也没关系……我回去也装个Steam陪你打游戏好不好？不过你要教我哦。」  
「我会一直一直，陪着你的。」  
“……呜。”  
「那个……同学？」  
大一开学，她第一次见到霜鹤时，这种奇妙的温暖感就涌上了心头，连带着似曾相识的触感。  
「你……叫顾影，对吧？」  
「顾影同学，我们……」  
「是不是在哪见过？」


	2. Chapter 2

7月2日，周二，暑期学校第二天，7点55分。  
顾影在教室门口用力眨眨眼，确认了自己的眼睛应该没有肿得很明显，又仰头望了望教室内的情况——很好，那位助教学长依旧坐在昨天的位置，正聚精会神地打字，而他身边的座位都已经坐满了。  
她深呼吸，贴着墙走到第五排，在他斜后方坐下。

“接下来，我们做一个传递声音的小游戏。”  
又到了互动环节。老师走下讲台，他是位美国的心理咨询师，三十五岁的年龄加上一身笔挺的西装、一口流利的中文，以及他热情开朗的性格——或许这就是咨询师吧，顾影想——让整堂课的气氛始终保持着快活和融洽。  
“规则很简单，我先跟助教们演示一遍。”  
听到“助教”两个字的时候，顾影莫名地抖了一下。  
「感觉你好像很怕我的样子。我只是个助教而已……而且现在也没在上课。」  
——我到底是怎么了，顾影苦笑着想。  
“唔，人多一点比较好，这样，这三列第四五排的同学现在也加入进来。”  
“呃？！”  
一秒后顾影猛地捂住自己的嘴，但已经太迟了——周围所有人的目光都集中在她身上。  
“怎么了？”老师走到第五排旁的过道内，“如果是因为害羞，那就对了。”  
“‘对’、‘对了’是什么意思……”刚说完这句话她又后悔了，闭嘴的冲动让她差点咬到自己的舌头。  
——说起来，为什么她现在是这个样子？平时她从来都宁愿沉默也不说话的啊……  
“因为这个游戏鼓励人们去表达和接收，帮助大家建立联系。”  
顾影眨眨眼，冲老师重重地点了点头——好吧，她或许压根没听见老师说了什么——然后环视四周，发现周围的同学已经很礼貌地将视线收回去了。  
——但也太丢脸了……顾影想。  
“……咦？”  
当她看向斜前方时，莫庸的面庞映入眼帘。他的眼神似乎很认真，像已经观察她很久了，撞上她的视线后又立刻换回了一如既往的笑容。  
顾影突然呆住了，好半天才努力扯出一个微笑——连面颊都在微微发抖，她感觉得到。  
而莫庸仿佛对这个笑容很意外——又或者他没有思考过自己惯常的微笑会被这么认真地回应——他的眼神闪动了一下，而后才歪了歪头，浅笑着用唇语说出：  
“加、油。”  
有一瞬间，顾影觉得自己心里常年躲藏的某物无所遁形。  
……但这居然让她感到快乐。

游戏确实很简单：每人发出一个拟声词，同时抛球，接到球的人则成为下一个发声者，整个过程里拟声词不能重复。这种看起来很傻的游戏一向在顾影的接受范围外，但不得已，今天必须认真参与了。  
“哞！”“吱！”“……汪！”“呱！”“呃……嘿！”  
顾影用视线默默跟着飞速传递的小球，直到——  
“哗啦啦啦啦啦！”  
啪，球落到了她的脑袋上。  
“诶对不起啊同学！！”  
老师一边道歉一边向她走来，他富有感染力的笑容让她觉得周遭氛围更加热烈了。  
“老师投球技术好差啊！”  
“老师你怎么一次抢了两个词！”  
她左边的女生冲着老师，一边笑，一边装作生气状，其他同学也纷纷趁着这个空隙调笑起来。顾影赶忙将球捡起，吹了吹上面的灰尘——其实之前没接到完全是因为她没注意吧——热闹的人群就在眼前，顺着阶梯教室的高度，她向下俯瞰，发觉没人注意到她手上的球。  
要怎么办呢？喊一句“我要继续传球啦”，还是顺势把游戏停下？老师只是让我们做个示范吧？其他同学也应该早就看懂了……  
“顾影。”  
“咦？！”  
她小声惊呼，循声看见莫庸将身体靠在窄窄的椅背上，左手压在座椅上，右手正要做出“向我投球”的动作，又好像觉得不合适似的，愣了一下，有点无措地收回了。  
“噗……”  
莫庸用右手摸了摸后脑勺——大概是他的习惯动作吧。她第一次觉得这人好像不止有笑这一个神态。  
“……咩！”  
投球的手有点僵硬，但她还是让自己努力自信着投了出去。“咩”字出口的一瞬间她却脸红了——那声音实在有点……  
……萌。  
“呃……！”  
一瞬间，教室好像安静了几分。  
莫庸踮脚站在第三排，伸直高举的右手里握着球。  
“……”  
顾影开始后悔自己为什么没留长头发——这样就可以找到地方把脸藏起来了。

“什么‘表达’不‘表达’的……呜……”  
课间休息，顾影歪着脑袋趴在座位上，右手一下下戳着翻开的讲义。  
“没关系的，我刚才可是一个球都没接到哈哈哈……”坐在右边的小蔷拍了拍顾影的肩膀，“而且我觉得这游戏也挺有意思的，就像平时生活一样，大家不互动的话，总感觉人人都陌生；我抛一个东西，你接一个东西，突然就变开心变亲近了嘛。”  
“更何况……”她坏笑起来，“真的，我平时都没见你这样过诶。”  
“哪、哪样……”顾影的嘴角有些抽搐。  
“算了不说这个啦，”小蔷突然兴奋地翻开草稿本，“顾影，继续跟我说你那篇小说呗？”  
“！！好！”

“所以你已经准备出实体书了，还约了六个画手给你画插图？！好棒啊……”  
“嗯，不过不能算‘出书’啦，同人本就……灰色地带灰色地带。”  
“有没有图能给我看看的！……我保证不外泄，保证不外泄。”  
两个女生正叽叽喳喳地在座位上写写画画——莫庸无意间望了望，感觉她似乎很开心。  
“哎，好的好的……莫庸，那打印店要我现在就去拿小测，下节课的补充讲义能替我发一下吗？”  
“没问题。”莫庸转过头，笑得和煦。

接下来三天，顾影都坐在他正后方，依旧是第五排。频繁的互动环节里他时常要转过身去，于是一眼就能对上她的神情。  
“这个互动希望大家练习不同程度的‘认可’。请跟你的搭档聊聊你最近心烦的事情，而对方则要对照幻灯片上这几个等级，给这些烦心事里的情绪以回应。”  
“其实那些需要帮助的人们缺少的往往就是一句对感受的认可。‘这听起来很压抑’，‘这真的辛苦你了’，‘这让我有些心疼’，大家可能觉得这些句子很简单、没法实质上帮到别人，或者干脆懒得去表达，但这很重要，非常重要。”  
……  
“好，又到了今天的提问时间，大家对今天的内容有什么疑问？”  
莫庸转过身，看见她正怔怔地盯着幻灯片。  
“这位同学来。”老师走到一个男生旁边。  
“老师，之前那个视频里说，真正的同理心是需要帮助者陪着求助者进到黑暗里去的。我知道可能……比如……那些抑郁症患者心里的痛苦和压抑很重，之前的课你也教了我们要用认可来给他们回应和接纳，但这个视频，在我看来，就像是在说，那些认可的句子其实最终还是停留在表面，就好像……好像需要帮助的人已经掉进了深渊，而我们只是站在悬崖上向下不停地说，‘辛苦你了’一样，而真正能帮到他们的，其实是我们也一起下到深渊里去，陪伴他们。”  
“但是我想问，既然那些情绪那么重，如果我下去，是不是很可能也会被那些负面情绪吞没，不仅没有帮到他，反而害了自己，自己也得病了？”  
话音未落，莫庸眼中已闪过一丝浓重的阴翳。  
「求求你……你能……」  
他突然有些烦躁，再抬眼时几乎带着恨意望向那个提问的男生。  
“莫庸？”  
“……啊。”  
“你不舒服吗？”坐在他旁边的助教杨柳问，“刚才你看起来……”  
“啊，没有。”他浅笑着回答，完全看不出刚才的攻击性。  
“哦。”杨柳应道，却在莫庸视线之外歪了歪头，仿佛已经习惯了这种情况。  
莫庸将视线落回前方，正好看见顾影的侧脸。她唇齿微开，眼眸里闪动着急促的光，好像竭力想要开口却不得。莫庸愣怔了——此刻她颈部的收缩、肩膀的颤抖，都跟那天在剧院里看到的一模一样。  
短短几天里，他并没有刻意观察，便已经见过她独自坐在教室里的沉默孤单、她置身热闹互动中的手足无措、她面对他时突然的局促，还有像现在这种，满怀情感但压抑、克制，像是要哭的模样。  
这些神态莫名其妙地扎到他心里去，揪着某块被他遗弃的废土不放。  
“这是个很重要的问题，”老师沉默了一下说，“我只能提供我的答案……”  
“老师。”  
顾影高高举起手。一旁的小蔷讶异地看着她。  
“对这个问题……我想说我的……经历。”  
莫庸睁大眼，看着她始终颤抖却径直接过话筒的手。  
接下来是一段带着颤音，仿佛下一秒就要涌出哭腔，但没有逃避的，努力挺直腰板说完的独白。  
整个教室安安静静地听她说完这段话。  
从始至终她没有看向他，或者她刻意避开了他的视线。  
某个瞬间，他突然感觉——  
那片废土，终于被人征服了。


	3. Chapter 3

7月5日，15点30分。  
为期五天的课程终于结束，教室内的人群渐渐散去，直到老师也离开了。  
莫庸将电脑放回包里，看了看时间，准备背上包抬头时——  
“那，那个。”  
顾影站在他课桌正前方，好像被他抬头的动作吓了一跳，缩了缩脖子。  
“学长一会准备……做什么？”  
莫庸有些意外。“我……租住的房子到期了，今天得去搬家。”  
“那我陪你？”  
……？  
实话实说，莫庸第一次遇到一个能让自己宕机这么久的人。  
顾影仿佛很奇怪他为什么呆住了似的，直到五秒后，她后知后觉地眨眨眼。  
“等等等等！……我！……”  
顾影的脸唰的一下红了。  
莫庸没忍住，侧过脸闷声笑了起来。  
“那个……那个！我，我说错了，我是想说……”  
“是想说陪我吃晚餐？”  
？  
顾影呆呆地站在原地。  
“那就这么说定了。”莫庸背起包，从座位里走出。“嗯……我可能会有点晚，六点半你方便吗？”  
“啊？……啊！”顾影看着走到自己身边的人，“不，不是，我……”  
她拼命地摇着头，但又总觉得哪里不对似的。  
总而言之，最终顾影呆头呆脑地“被答应”了这次“邀约”。

应顾影的执意要求，晚餐的地点在校内最好吃的食堂。  
看着她盘子里分量少得可怕的晚餐，莫庸本想说些什么，但又止住了话头。  
“那个……”顾影双手递上一本书，头微微低下，“谢谢学长出给我音乐剧票，还有……课上帮我解围。”  
莫庸有些发愣。  
“这个是老师上课推荐的，美国的DBT疗法的指导书……学长应该还没买吧？”  
“……”  
“怎、怎么了……”顾影抬起头，“难道真的已经买了？……”  
“不，没有，”莫庸回过神，“不过，我并没有想到……没有想到你是想给我……回礼。”  
突然的沉默。  
“早知道这样……”莫庸将视线偏移了一下，他忽然发觉自己面对她时居然有些吃力，“早知道这样就拒绝你的邀请了。”他笑起来，又是跟平时一样的神情。“我本来也没有帮到你什么东西……突然就……”  
顾影默默看着他，此刻她脸上不再有前几日的那种局促。  
……不知道为什么，面对她平静如水的表情，莫庸有些心虚。  
“我看学长上课听讲很认真，应该是一边做助教一边来学这个流派的吧？”  
不到片刻，顾影将书收了回去，仿佛之前的对话都没有发生过一样。  
“对，”莫庸也轻松地回答道——谁知道这轻松是真是假，“教授他是院里特地邀请的暑期嘉宾，我刚好在前段时间接触了一点DBT疗法，很感兴趣，就报名当这堂课的助教了。”

接着两人忽然围绕心理咨询聊开了一路，顾影将各个流派都问了一遍，还一一询问了院内临床方向导师的情况。莫庸有些吃惊，她居然这么——健谈。  
是的，健谈。  
眼前的女生自在又活泼，言谈的逻辑思维和敏捷程度，在他见过的本科生里都算得上一流，甚至偶尔会幽默调侃一番。  
这与他前几日里认识的顾影大相径庭，他有些——莫名的措手不及。  
“我记得之前学长问我‘我们院的本科教学很严吗’，那——学长是考研到P校的吗？”   
“是，我原来是在A校学建筑，读了两年硕士，后来……觉得可能当咨询师更适合自己，所以考到这边来了。”  
“A、A校？”顾影突然呆住，“那就是，留学回来的……还，还比我大了……呃……”  
“大了六届。”莫庸轻松地接道。  
“……”顾影哑了好半天，“我，我还以为，只比我，大三届来着……”  
“那我很开心。”莫庸笑眯眯地说。

“学长好厉害啊……”顾影若有若无地叹了口气，用筷子无心拨弄着早就凉掉的最后一个包子，“我连出国都……”  
“你……很在意成绩吗？”莫庸突然问。  
顾影愣了一下，“嗯。……虽然平时别人这么问我的话我肯定会说‘不’了，哈哈。”  
莫庸垂了垂眼帘，“成绩没那么重要，知道自己想做什么……才更重要。”  
“但我也不知道自己想做什么啦，”顾影垂着眼，嘴角却笑着，神情有些怪异，“大家搞本研的搞本研，找实习的找实习，要么就把绩点刷到最高……”  
“你们这才刚读完大二，怎么压力就这么大了。”莫庸苦笑了一下。  
“我怎么知道啦。”顾影挑眉抬眼，嗔笑了一下。  
对视的一瞬间，总感觉她有很多话要说。  
“……你……”  
“啊，”顾影突然叫了一声，“都七点半了，我又话痨了……”  
……又？  
“嗯……那个，”她似乎犹豫了一下，再度拿出那本书，“学长不介意的话——”  
莫庸沉默了片刻，目光在书本和她的眼眸之间徘徊。  
“……那我就收下了。”最后他说，笑得温和，“之后我再回礼，你可不准不收。”  
“咦？”顾影睁大眼，不过那神情看着就是夸张之作，“好啊。”  
他将书本放进书包，用心理好，确保没有一丝褶皱。  
“那，学长下次见？”  
再抬头时，女孩已站在他身边，语笑嫣然。  
“……下次见。”他说着这三个字，轻声笑了出来。  
“对了，”  
火烧云的天幕下，他远远望向她。  
“下次见，就不要再叫我‘学长’了。”


End file.
